


I make no promises.

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: Overwatch Oneshots [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amélie visits Ashe at work, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, LMAO, Short & Sweet, Teasing, that goes well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Amélie uses her grappling hook to get up to a high window in the building. They left their window open; that’s their mistake. She steps inside the room silently, glancing around before her eyes fall to the black chair at a desk a few steps away. The person isn’t facing her, instead they’re doing something at their desk. She takes a few steps forward, careful not to make a sound.“Are you done?” Ashe drawls from her chair, as she turns it to face Amélie with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.OrAmélie pays Ashe a visit while she's working.





	I make no promises.

**Author's Note:**

> I see no end in sight for this series. I love them too much  
> Haven't been able to write anything but Ashemaker/Ouihaw lately
> 
>  
> 
> Oops

Amélie uses her grappling hook to get up to a high window in the building. They left their window open; that’s their mistake. She steps inside the room silently, glancing around before her eyes fall to the black chair at a desk a few steps away. The person isn’t facing her, instead they’re doing something at their desk. She takes a few steps forward, careful not to make a sound.

“Are you done?” Ashe drawls from her chair, as she turns it to face Amélie with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. 

“It’s not very wise to leave your window open.” Amélie says as she saunters over to sit atop Ashe’s desk. 

“And I usually don’t. But, someone informed me that there was a lady snoopin’ around the base.” Ashe says as she twirls the pen in her hands that she was using before getting distracted by her impromptu visitor. 

“How’d you know it was me?” Amélie questions with a sly smile, “Surely I’m not the only lady that ‘snoops’ around here.”

Ashe walks over to the window to close it, and while she is, she looks over her shoulder with a shrug, “I had a hunch. I know you better than you think.”

She pauses as she walks back over to her fiance, “Plus,” she puts her hands on the desk beside Amélie, keeping her where she is, “They said she was wearin’ a black button up an’ jeans. Which is exactly what you were wearing when I left the house this mornin’.”

“Hmm. My sneaking skills must have got worse then.” Amélie chuckles.

Ashe leans in and kisses her quickly, the action making her lose her balance. She puts her hands behind her on the table to steady herself. Ashe steps back with a teasing smile. “So, why did you come here? Not that I don’t love seein’ you, but there must be a reason.” 

Amélie shrugs. “Just came to ask you something.”

Ashe raises an eyebrow as she sits in her chair again, picking up her pen to resume the work she was doing. “Well?”

She sighs, “Overwatch just informed us about the Valentine's day gala they’re holding. We’re allowed to bring family. It’s on the 14th of February.”

“You do realize we aren’t-” Ashe pauses, rethinking the date. Their wedding was set for the 7th of February. At that point they will be considered family. Ashe smirks down at her paper. “So you want me to crash the party?” she says slyly.

“Yes.” she thinks about Ashe’s wording for a moment, “Not literally though.”

Ashe rolls her eyes, “Oh, come on. You’re no fun.” she meets Amélie’s eyes, “I’ll remain civil. I can’t promise that others’ll feel the same way when they see me though.”

“Just don’t shoot anyone.”

“I make no promises.”

“Elizabeth.”

“Amélie.”

Ashe rolls the chair over so she’s in front of Amélie who’s still sitting on the desk. She rests her hands on the table beside Amélie again. “You’re insufferable.”

“And you’re hot. We done?”

Amélie scoffs. Ashe groans, “Fine. I promise, alright? I’ll be good.”

Amélie smiles down at her fiance, “Good. If you’re not, there’ll be consequences. For both of us.”

Ashe nods in understanding, turning back to her work again. “Anyway, was that all? I do have a lot of important business I need to attend to. These damn fools make problems and can’t deal with them themselves.”

Amélie smirks as she gets a thought, “Actually, there was one last thing.”

She sees Ashe furrow her eyebrows as she writes, before she looks her up and down. “Okay, then what was-”

Amélie cuts her off as she pushes Ashe’s chair away from the table. Ashe raises an eyebrow at her actions, but doesn’t have much time to think about it before Amélie is straddling her in her chair, and wrapping her arms around her neck. “Well, damn.” Ashe mutters as she wraps her arms around Amélie’s waist, “You sure know how to distract a girl.”

Amélie is about to lean in to kiss her, but Ashe’s office door swings open. Ashe looks unfazed as she glances over, uncaring of who sees her with her fiance. “What?” she says to the girl in a deadlock outfit standing shocked at the door. 

“It-uh, it can wait.” the girl says quickly before slamming the door shut again. 

Ashe laughs at her reaction, her head falling back against the chair. “God, the new recruits scare easy.”

Amélie punches her in the arm, and Ashe jumps in surprise. “What? They do!” 

Amélie shakes her head. She smiles as she leans in to kiss her this time, the same giddy feeling she gets from every other kiss with the woman returning. She pulls away abruptly, and tries not to laugh at Ashe’s frown. She saunters over to the window, opening it and swinging one leg over before saying, “I’ll leave you to your work then. See you later.”

Just like that, she’s gone. Ashe stares at the window for almost a whole minute before growling in a whisper, “Oh, she’s gonna pay for that.”


End file.
